The DCA
by DashenSky
Summary: After the accident...All was forgotten. Everything. Now, all there is is dust and ash left to rebuild the broken cities of her mind. All there is is love.But can she chose which deserves her heart? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (This disclaimer covers all of the chapters of this story, just FYI)

Chapter 1 The DCA

I lay awake. My eyes opening and shutting with insomnia lingering on the other side. My brain pulsing. He was close. So close I could practically smell him. The musty, damp scent of his hair...The fresh shocking smell of his skin. All of the smells piercing my nose like bullets tearing through flesh. I could barely remember his personality, but for some strange reason, I remembered his smell. And his face. His Long white hair framing his long slender face and his pointed nose and subtle smile. His round, childlike expressions, making you laugh even if you don't want to. And his eyes. The Amber of a freshly carved marvel and the Blue of the sky after a spring shower. Cloaked with shadow and mystery. They always looked towards me as a friend, an ally, and a companion. A partner in crime, one might say. But in the last days with him I had, He looked at me differently. A need, a pain, a possession that he had lost or could not have was as plain as gray in his eyes. Their brilliance grew slowly every time our eyes met. The way he walked, The way he forced a smile when I teased him, even his way of standing perfectly still, They all seemed different somehow. I was on the mere brink of discovering him, discovering his feelings for me when they came. They said it was for my own good, that since the accident, I wouldn't be able to keep my blood in check.

They came with their needles and their clean black robes. They took me away from everything I've ever known. Everyone I have Ever loved. They tore me from the man I thought would be something more to me than just a friend, an ally or a companion. And brought me here. To this hole. This, dungeon. This cold place where the screams can be heard in any room, and the crying was inescapable. I remember my first day. They stabbed me with so many needles that my veins where turning a strange sort of greenish yellow. The first needle they stabbed into me sent my to the ground and had me rolling around on the ground like some sort of chained and controlled animal. Some sort of beast. After the fifth stab in my side, My eyes slowly were fading between slumber and death. Apparently, they couldn't decide as to which I deserved. As I lay here, holding my side, the pain of the memories stinging at me like blue fire, I can still smell him. But he doesn't dare come nearer, or they'll get him to.The guards passed by my room, They were dragging someone. No dought to the incinerator. They were screaming. I slowly got up and opened the door. They were dragging a friend of mine. Her uniform was torn and soiled form crawling away from the 'caretakers' .She was faster than they were I knew she was, but I caught a glimpse of her wrist and It was yellow with the needles they give you. Her name was Carry. She was only half demon, like me. But much more aggressive. I could almost see her in my mind, still slamming people with her lunch tray and running her daily laps outside on the track. I was never allowed outside. They assumed I would tear off running and escape. But they knew better. I watched the black cloaked men throw her into the room at the end of the hall. ' I hope they don't find Sky. ' I thought to myself. They had before. But He escaped. But now they know he comes. I listened silently as they beat the demon with their spiked bats and their clubs. I could almost feel the pain in my head as I heard them deliver the final blow to her temple. My ears picked up the sound of them throwing her in the machine that was commonly known as the changer. Many off the other captives opened their doors to see what had happened, their eyes glinting in the dark light of the stone hallway. I returned to my cott and plopped down with my book, as a few of Carry's friends slid into my room like shadows. One, being Luna, She was full demon and her sister, Solaris who was also a full demon. They were shadowed by a younger demon, no more than 4. She was a Kyrelle. More than full demon and more powerful too. Almost as soon as one is reported, the D.C.A takes it into custody. Her name was Amelia, or Amy and She had black hair and white eyes, and gave off a purplish aura when she was angry, but had a very cheery disposition, today, though, her aura glowed red. And the other two had apparently come to seek my council, As they have been doing quite often lately.

" Did you see that Seiya? " asked Luna sounding timid and sitting down upon my bed and the other two just leaned against the cobble stone and brick wall. I nodded understandingly and continued with my reading.

" Amy doesn't want carry to be humanafied…." Said the small one in the corner. I looked up from my book and looked over at the child.

" its too late kiddo.." I said forlornly. 

A/N: Please Review!

SHU


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The coming of the prince of Wolves

" Sky? Sky? Are you awake? " My head shot up from the ground as I turned and saw a young girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Kagome.

" Hello, I'm just finishing up these dishes, then I'll be out." I turned to face the sink once more, but was interrupted by Kagome's voice.

" Sky, Kouga's here. Should I tell him you don't want to speak with him? " My head shot round to where she was leaning against the door frame. I dried my hands on the dishtowel and stormed past her, out into the yard. My snowy white hair dancing behind me as I walked. My feet made an odd clunking sound as they hit the ground outside In the yard. I looked around and my eyes finally came to rest on the steps leading up to the shrine. There, leaning against the gates nonchalantly, was a boy, older than I, with ebony hair and bright blue eyes. He looked over to me and grinned, straightening his back and taking a couple steps towards me. I stepped back as he reached out and touched my face.

" hello little brother. " He said, in his slow, menacing voice.

" Don't call me that….Why are you here? " I asked, bursting with anger inside. Slowly calming down, I reached up to my face and lowered his hand. " Why have you come? " I repeated.

" You know why. You went there last night didn't you? " I looked away from him, breaking my concentration on his smile. " She doesn't care anymore Sky. She's dead to you! Leave her be! " He screamed at me, his fists clenching by his sides. At that moment, that very minute. My courage broke.

" You're Just jealous because she doesn't love you anymore! " I screamed into the air as he lunged at my back , knocking me to the ground, and turning me over under him.

" You have no idea how much pain she's in right now. I know she loves you more than she loves me, but I still love her! I have ever since I first met her! That day when I saw the two of you in the forest, I thought I could have killed you. But I didn't, do you know why? Because you're my brother, and I would never do that " He stood up and held out his hand to me. " I respect you. And I trust you. Brother. " I took his hand and looked into his eyes. He missed her. And he hated me for what I had taken from him. I loved Seiya. But, I did something that day in the Forrest that was wrong. And I never felt shame for it. Until today. The day when my older brother would lie to me about the way he feels. We loved the same woman. But one of us was going to have to let her go. I turned away from him and began to walk back into0mthe house where Kagome was standing at window, with a look of worry on her face. 

" Go home Kouga, " I shouted over my shoulder as I Stepped through the doors of the house, and out of his life forever.

" Why are you so mean to each other? " asked Shippou, who at the moment, was curled up beside Kilala on the floor. I walked right passed him and sat down on the sofa at the far wall of the family room. I sighed and leaned back, listening to the constant mumblelings of The sleeping form of Sango, who at the moment, was passed out on the couch in a leisurely manor, with her head in Miroku's lap, talking away in her slumberous language.

" Ah…. Lady trouble, eh? " asked Miroku as Shippou got up to go play with Kilala outside on the grass of the front lawn.

" No. " I said coldly as I turned over and began to plummet into the shadow which is slumber. It took me as I heard Miroku begin to snore. The dream happened then. That dream that haunts me to this very day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The dream

" Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? " I screamed into the darkness of the Forrest, "hello!" I screamed again. The pure cold and evil of it all began to set in as I began to follow my instincts and started pulling back branches, slowly I made my way to that clearing.the one where I go to sustain my insanity. I pulled back the last branch, to see Koga standing there with his arms resting around a girl's waist, His smirk still etched upon his well kept face edged back into a bush as I watched the spectacle unfold in front of my very eyes. He was starring at her, his eyes shining with brilliance beyond belief. Her face seemed to be carved of porcelain , as she looked up from the shadows. Her beautiful features came into view as Her eyes came to rest on his. I could see their cerulean brilliance fade as her mouth rhythmically opened and closed. Her lips forming small, subtle shapes. It only occurred to me after a while that they where talking. So, I listened.

" Kouga…..I'm in love with Sky…I can't…I….. " She trailed off as her face began to whither and chase as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips met, and I looked away.

My eyes fell on the ground as My temples began to pulse with both pains of heart and of mind. The simple words my brother had told me all those months ago.

" How could you, Despicable, How would it make you feel? " I clutched my head in agony as the words took shape in my brain as my brother, and then my mate. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, in a flowing white dress. Her amber hair running like a river behind her perfect head. So perfect. Yet , her aura gave off a menacing sense of forbidden-ness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The note and Her grandfather 

I felt a surge of relief jolt through me as I saw sunlight through my squinted eyes. I was in my room. The black bedspread was all bunched at the foot of the bed, against the silver frame. I rubbed my temples as my head calmed the mad jolts of a headache. My long feet slipped out of the bed and onto the mat. I placed a hand on my head and began to walk to the door.

" I should take an aspirin. " I said to myself as I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. When I had finally descended all the stairs and entered the kitchen, a warm body against mine greeted me. I looked down to see a mop of red hair and a huge smile looking back at me. " Ayame…" I whispered as She hugged me tighter.

" I've missed you so much! Oh, Commander… " He released me and took a few steps back." Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to intrude. But I have news. " I looked away and sat at the table in the kitchen.

" Go ahead. " I said exasperatedly as she sat down beside me with shining eyes.

" We have received a message from the commander, sir. " My head shot up and I looked her in the face.

" what?. " I asked sharply.

" She has contacted us. " I felt my fists tightening. 

" what did she say? " I asked, as she handed me a small note, written on yellowed paper. I read it. It was poorly spelled and poorly written. 

_My dear friends,_

_I have contacted the eastern and western tribes. I'm getting out of here . At sundown the 31st, meet me in the park on the southern edge of town. I'll wait there until darkness, but then I'll have to go into hiding. I can't stay in this place for much longer, they're planning on incinerating me the day after next.I heard them talking. They've already beaten two captives to death, they didn't even bother to change them. If this goes wrong, tell Kouga not to worry and tell Sky that I love him._

_Seiya_

I looked up form the paper and over to the calendar. It read 31st of June. I looked over at Ayame, who was now looking out the window at the trees in the back yard. 

" When did you get this? " I asked slowly and cautiously, handing the note back to her.

" About two or three days ago. " she replied.

" How did you get it? " I asked.

"A man gave it to Seshomaru and he gave it to us back in the feudal era. " She pointed back to the well house. " Kouga said you were real mad, "he said, her ears drooping slightly. " B-but you and the captain made up right? Didn't you? " Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked away.

" Not after they came. He insisted I give her up. And let her go back to him. That's why He keeps coming here. Trying to bribe me into giving her back. " I looked up to her and stood up, enveloping her in my arms, her tears falling freely on my bare chest. " Oh..Ayame. You don't understand. I love Seiya even more than The air I breathe. I would do anything for her. Even give up the love for my brother. " She looked up at me and I could see the pleading in her eyes.

"Why couldn't he just.. give her up? " She said slowly looking away.

" He's a pig headed ass that's why. " I said crudely.

" No!" She jumped from my arms and looked at me with shock and anger in her eyes. " I will not accept that term! He is my captain! And…and… " I watched her fumble over the words.

" You love him don't you Ayame? " I said taking her shoulder in my hand.

" NO! I…I…FORGET IT! " She stormed ot of the house and into the well house. I watched her jump down the well, and could smell the tears flying upwards as she fell. I turned back to the table, where I had set the note down. I picked it up and looked at it again.

" Well…That's it then. It's over. " I looked out the window at the well house again. 

" It's not over. " I heard a voice behind me, and turned around to see Inu-Yasha sitting at the table, sipping at a Tim Horton's tea and eating a smiley cookie.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean…" He swallowed the cookie in his mouth and began again. " I mean that it won't be over when you go and get her. She ran away, she wasn't set lose." I looked out the window again.

" I know. I'm just anxious to see her. " I stepped out of the kitchen again and into the yard, sitting under the god tree, putting my hands behind my head. I could hear Inu-Yasha approach. He tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him.

" I can't let you stay with her. " He said seriously. " When she's with you , she doesn't think right…It's like she doesn't care about herself or something, I can't let her put herself in danger because of some teenaged crush. " I looked up at him, and stood, so I was level with him.

" Teenaged crush? Do you think that's all that we think of each other as? Crushes? " My eyebrows furrowed in anger. " How dare you! " I hauled my staff from it's case on my back and pointed it at him. It's blue blade glowed as my anger level raised.

" So you wanna fight? Fine. " He removed his Haori and his undercoat, and unsheathed tetsusaiga. " What are the steaks? " He asked casually.

" Eho ever wins leaves Seiya alone. " I said cautiously. 

" Deal. GO TETSUSAIGA! " He lunged at me, and I dodged. His sword got stuck in the god Tree and I took the opportunity to keep my distance.

He lunged again with his claws and leaving the sword in the tree, proceeded to fight. I beat him with my staff, and let it charge up for a fire stick attack. He saw it coming and grabbed my staff and threw it into the bushes. I was angry, and I lunged at his turned back, and shoved his face into the dirt. I had started shoving his face in the dirt even deeper, when I heard a clunk. I looked over in the direction of the sound, To see Kagome. Groceries lying on the ground around her feet. She looked surprised at first, No dought why. There were two grown men, one on top of the other, shoving the other's face into the dirt. Her face began to contort and scramble. As she let those words fly out of her mouth.

" Sit! Sit! Sit!" I went down on top of Inu-Yasha, who was going down aswell, The both of us in turn were now wedged in the dirt. " oh , You guys make me so! Mad! " W3e stood up and brushed ourselves off and went over to her, and began picking up the groceries as she walked into the house, carrying her purse.

" It's your fault…."

" How the hell is it my fault? " 

" You took the first swing you idiot! "

" Don't call me an idiot! IDIOT! " There was one can left, of peas, and we both reached for it at the same time, crushing it to a thin piece of metal as we fought for it. The peas were reduced to mush in our hands as we squeezed as hard as we could, When we heard Kagome calling.

" Just because I guess we won't be having peas again tonight, SIT! " She came out and took us both by the ears, and dragged us into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Greeting the lost

I slipped around the trees and into another set of bushes. Was the park always this wet? I looked up at the sky. It was black as coal in the clear, fresh night air. I looked ahead of me. Sky was supposed to be here at dusk. He hasn't come yet. I sat down on the wet ground. Soaking my pants through and through. I pulled my cloak around my body as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I hid my face. They were coming closer, I buried my face deeper in my knees. I could hear them stop in front of me. I covered my face with my forearm and placed my hand on my sword. I clutched it tightly.

" Well. I know you're ugly, but there's no need to cover you face. " I know that voice. I know him. I looked up and saw a grinning face staring back at me. " So, do you remember me stranger? " I just looked at him, his one streak of black hair falling in his eyes. I brushed it back and let my hand rest on his face.

" I remember you. " I ran my hand over his face again and threw myself around his neck. " I remember! " He picked me up and started to run towards the Forrest, We came out of the woods, in what seemed like 10 minutes. He set me down on the wet ground as the rain began to pour down on us as he held my hand tighter, and smiled. I was now completely soaked through but stood, glued to the ground. Drops of rain, falling in my eyes as I looked up at him. I reached out to him, but was stopped.

" Seiya! " A boy decked out in red intercepted Sky and I and snatched me up off the ground so fast I thought I had jumped up and came down just as fast inside the house. I looked up at my kidnapper and into his intense amber eyes. He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead. I Looked up at him and took his hand . I looked back at Sky as I was unwillingly ushered into the house by the herd of people who had gathered to greet me. He looked away, and began to follow the mob as I was plopped down on the sofa. Kagome tossed me one of her uniforms, and I ran up and got changed. As I put the shirt on, I heard the clunk of the door shutting. Someone else had arrived. I hurried down the stairs, but tripped over a pair of Sota's shoes and Into the newcomer's arms. He had a thin T-shirt on. Thinking it was Sky; I looked up at his face. It wasn't sky. Far from sky. 

" Hey. " He said co0ldly as I righted my back and straightened my blouse.

" Hello Koga. " I walked past him, ignoring his presence completely. I reentered the loving room, followed by Kouga. We sat down on the couch and I began to talk to all of the people. There was, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Ayame, and Hikaku and Ginta.

We talked for what seemed like hours. About the DCA and the prison, and how I escaped. I noticed, after Sango and Miroku had left, That Sky had not come in. I stayed inside and saw off Ginta and Hakaku and Kaede, and stuck my head out the door into the yard. He was sitting there, soaked through with crossed arms and legs, staring off into the distance of the yard. I dashed out to him, with an umbrella over my head I ran up to him and dropped down on my knees beside him. He continued to stare off into space . I swung around, putting my face in front of his. " Sky? Aren't you going to come in? It's offly cold out here…Sang brought a cake…and I'll make you some tea. How about it? Sky? Sky? How about that?" He focussed his eyes on mine and shed a smile on his lips.

" You have no Idea…" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

" What? What do you mean? " He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" How much he still loves you. " I looked away and straightened the umbrella in my hand.

" Oh…" We walked into the house together, tension building in the silence.

" Well, I'm glad you're back. And I think I'll take you up on that offer. " I smiled and closed the umbrella, skipping into the kitchen. I closed the door between the hall way and the kitchen to see grampa sitting at the table with a hot Chacolater from tim Hortons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Just a clone

" You and Your Hot Chocolate, honestly Grampa.": I turned around and reached into the cupboard for the kettle, filled it with water and put it on the stove. I grabbed my coffee from the microwave and sat down at the table, across from Grampy. He looked up from his cofee at me and smiled.

" can I talk to you?" He asked seriously.

" Of course."

" I was just wondering…how are you? You and Sky…I mean."

" Fine, Just great.Why? "

" Well..I don't think….I…"

" Spit it out garmpa!"

" I don't think you should see him anymore." My mouth dropped open and I lost my train of thought.

" What..I ..I I don't understand…why?" He took my hand and clasped it tighly.

" I want you to have a good life. A nice life, to finish school, get a nice job, and be surrounded by people who love you..and I don't think you should have that distraction right now…"

" What are you saying? " I pulled my hand away from his and recoiled at his remark.

"All I want Is for you to be happy. If I were you, I'd just forget him." 

" No.That's not what you want. You want me to be you. Some clone of who you wanted to be but never got to because you never believed in yourslef enough!. " I stood up and walked to the door of the kitchen, placed my hand on the handle of the rice paper door and looked back at Grampa, who was sitting, there dumbfounded." Well I've got news for you grampa. I will _never_ be like you! "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Gift befitting a princess

The sun glistened of the tops of the trees in tokyo that morning, with the likes I hive never seen. The birds were chipper and the flowers in bloom. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. If only my relationship with Grampa were that way. It had been 3 weeks since My grandfather and I had stopped speaking. We barely accnowledged erach other on the regular day. It was alright, because I was keeping busy with work in The feudal era, rebuilding villages and beating demons and such. But It still tore my heart to pieces when ever I thought about the way he had spoken to me. 

I pound a nail into a piece of wood as The roof of the hut began to take form. It's splintering temperature was burning my knees. My rolled up hakamas were falling out of place and my hair was falling in my eyes.iu stood up, and with hammer in hand, junped down from then hut. I spotted Kaede and lightly paded up beside her. She looked, tired and worried. She always looked that way, but today it was more severe. I asked her what was wrong.

" Nothing child, ye must not worry about me. " I knew she was lying and looked her in the eyes.

" Tell me…please? " She looked back up at the mounbtain and asked me a question.

" Have ye spoken to Kouga since Ye arrived in the future? " I looked at her, puzzled.

" No. Why?" She looked at me again, her expression very serious.

" He has gone away." She began to walk again. " He left the other morning and Ginta says that he never retuened. He sai dthat he menshioned a gift befitting a princess. Or something like that." I gasped and covered my mputh…It couldn't be…

FLASHBACK

" Hurry up Kouga! " A young girl was running through the trees at an astonishing pace.Followed by an older boy, with a belt drapped over his shoulder, his Hakamas bashing his legs. He struggled to keep up with thw girl, and met with her infront of a lake.

" You- know-you –could-have-waited…and…" hje looed down at her, she was looking out over the lake, a thoughful look on her face.

" Do you think I'll ever find a amte Kouga? " She asked, as he sat down beside her.

" I could be your mate. You know…" He looked at the ground and she giggled.

" Only if you bring me a gift first. A gift befitting a princess. " He looked confused, but soon smiled.

" How abaout the shikon no tama? " The girl giggled again.

" silly! Grampa still has it! "

" Well when the time comes, I'll battle your Grandfather for the right to kiss you whenever I want! " He was now standing up and waving his fist triumphantly, the girl clenching his clothes tighly, attempting to quiet him down. " I'll take the Shikon no tama and win my love! " He looked down at her and smiled. " But I'll only get it when it's in the most dangerous place…Just to prove I love you. " He knelt down and pulled her onto his knee. " Seiya, I love you. " He reached down into his hakamas and pulled out a flower.Handing it to her.

" I love you to…even if your as smelly as you are at this age, I'll love you then to. I promise. " She began playing with his hair as he lowered his face to hers and their lips met, formong the first union of the two teenagers.

END FLASHBACK

I released my hand from my mouth and dropped the hammer onto the ground.

" Neraku has it! Neraku has the jewel, the worst place it could be! That idiot! " My heart flamming and my mind sobbinmg, I ran as fast as I could to the forrest, as I ran, the trees scraping at my legs and my face , I thgought of where he could be and why he would do such a thing for me…and thgen it hit me, it hit me so hard , I had to stop running." He loves me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Neraku's castle 

My heart raced as my feet took over.I ran . and ran. The wind was barely there anymore as my toes clienched in frustration as they collided with the ground and took flight over the dug earth.

Soon I could smell it, The smell of all that blood, and that old familiar smell of the castle. The one that I had seen long ago, in it's shadow and its malace. My own consience was screaming and yelling for me to stay away from there, form that place. The one place where great grandfather was afraid to go. The only place where my own mother hads never spoke of in her stories, all other places, but not that one. I neared the barier and the glowing essence of Neraku could be smelt plain as gray. My body lurched at the barier and I fell reluctantly through. He must have been expecting me, that one. The last tinme I had been here it wasn't pretty, Kouga's arm was hurt , but Kagome blew Neraku's head off with one of those big ass arrows she uses. It was a good day. Until Kouga threw up on me, I thought to myself as my haert was lost in memeories that my head had blocked before. I walked up the steps of the castle slowly and cautiously, my hand on my sword at all times as I stepped through the doorway to Neraku's Room.

He shifted in his big Kimono and I could see his smile forming as he looked at me through the curtains of the room. I barged through them and drew my sword. I stood tyhere, a growl could be heard deep down in my throat as he smiled wider and his eyebrows furrowed. I tighteneed my grip on my sword as he held outr his hands to me in the darkness of the room.

" Come to me child of the darkness…" His smooth voice overpowered my will as I dropped my sword, covering my head with my hands as it pulsed and throbbed. My body Shook and strained as his voice beconed my movements. I was drwn to him, his voice and his face, his eyes and his soul, they were so perfectly evil and yet, so pure. I fopund myself in front of him, and my sword in his left hand , my head was bowed and he took my blade in two hands, looking it over and back at me with spiteful eyes. " A beautiful sword for such an evil being…" I looked up, to see his smile morph into a frown as My mouth opened to say something.

" I am not evil…" I managed to choke out. He smiled agin, this time he meant it…It was sincere.

" I know what you are inside, beyond the things your family wants you to be. I know what you want. You want to be free, without sword or care…" His hand reached down and touched my face, chilling it and freezing the skin where he had made contact with me. " The thing you desire…Is a life with no restrictions, no moon…no cares of what fase your powers are going to be like tomorrow or the next day. You want to have unstoppable powers, ones that don't limit you….you want to be …" he paused and slowly cocked his head to the side and guided my face to his, and he put his mouth to my cheek. " demon…" My face went whit as my body went limp and his lips made contact with mine, and my whole world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Change of Demon

I walked along the barier of Neraku's castle. Sebario 1: Go in, get killed, win over Seiya in death, Senario 2: Don't go in, Don't get Seiya, let little brother have her, no. Just, no. And senario 3: Go in, beat up Neraku and steal the jewel, win nover Seiya, do the happy danse and everyone is happy. Ooh, I like that one. I looked up at the sky and sighed, opening my mind for further ponderage, when an earsplitting shriek could be heard from inside the castle, I'd heard that shriek before…It was Seiya's…My brain was silent, as was my heart as I stared ointo the vortex of the brier…I was scared…scared for her…Scfaed for me…scared for our lives together…But I didn't think when I did what I did , In fact…I don't think I was thinking at all. I charged throughj the barier, stinging at my skin, it made sevral tears fall form my eyes and let me Xcharge through all of the walls that seperated me form her.. or him. There I was, wood shards skattering All around me as I stared into the darkness of the room, I could see two forms in one corner of the room, and My heart jumped.Seiya was sitting with Neraku in the corner, and they wereso close to each other…too close, I drew my sword and barged through the doors, to see her blood spilling onto the floor and him, standing there with her sword in his hand. She was alone in that world now, nothing I could do, northing any doctor could do, now it was up to her. She lay there and clutched her shoulder. She wasn't moving, but she wasn't dead. I could smell her life, her energy slowly slipping. She was leaving this world. Neraku had diseappeared, leaving behind his aura ever so slightly. I slowly walkled over to where she was on the floor. I dropped to my knees and looked up to the ceiling of the room, clutching my shirt where my heart was.

" Please god…If you're listening…please, help her… I don't care what I've done to offend you..It's her that I'm speaking for…I know that she needs you and if there is a god, We need you now...She needs you.." I looked down at Seiya's sleeping form. " I need you. " My hand slid over her neck and I could feel her pulse dulling to slow. I made a decision then. I loved her too much, She may not love me, But by god, I loved her. So I took her sword that had been used to wound her and slit my forearm open. My blood dripped onto the floor and I turned her over into my lap. I opened her mouth and Let some drops of blood enter her mouth. I then set her back onto the floor and placed my hand on her wound. It glowed green as I let my power flow into her. I could feel my body changing. And I could feel her pulse rising and beating faster. The stripes that decorated her great grandfather's face were forming on hers and an emblem of Inu developped on her forehead as her eyes began to flicker open and mine began to close. I could feel her hand clutching mine as my head made contact with the wooden floor.

My hand held his tightly as he fell, I sat upright and looked at him. His ears were rounded as a humans are, but his claws were still there, yet, no tail…I looked him over again, and thenm turned my attention to my own wound. I reached up and touched my shoulder. It was sealed up. With a starnge green thred that seemed to radiate some sort of power into me. And then I saw it. Reflected in the pool of blood oin the floor, I saw my face. My striped face. And the emblem I had only seen once, tatooed on my forehead. I reached up to my mouth and felt my teeth, tey were considerably larger and pointier, cutting my lip everytime I closed my mouth. And I had a large flyffy white tail drapped oiver my shoulder. I was demon. A full live demon. I looked back over at Koga and Felt my heart weaken as I collapsed onto him, Grabbing at his shirt and letting myself over load upon him. My braething became heavy and uncontrolable as The tears that had only fallen once in my life fell again onto this man, whom, when I thoiugh about it, had seen them before to.

FLASHBACK

" Kouga! Kouga! Help me! " I floated down the river helplessly as Kouga ran along the side of the water like wildfire and yelled out to me. I could feel my body caving under the rocks that I was hitting and the water pressure, all of a sudden I felt warm and dry…but that was impossible.. I looked up to see the sweating face of Kouga, hanging from an upset branch, holding me around the waist and I shrieked and held him around the neck as he lifeted me up and carried me to shore. I sat there with him, still clinginto his neck and sitting on his lap, laughing.

" I love you! I love you!" I screa,med as I held him tighter. He smiled and looked down at me, his eyes sparkling and singing.

" I know. I love you too. " He looked down at the goround and put his arms around me, breathing slowly. I cried and sobbed into his bare chest.

" I love you so much.." We cried an laughed at what had happened..But I wasn't joking that day, when I said I loved him.

END FLASHBACK


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The transformation inside and the likeness of uncle

I looked down the hill and groaned, as I dragged Kouga's feet as I ajusted him on my back. I began to slowly walk down it, carefully taking care not to fall. He stirred and groaned as I made it too the bottom of the hill. I could feel his ears coming on the top of his head and his fangs coming back. His tail had came back a few minutes before that, and I set him down at the foot of the hill, My tail had shrunk a little and my fangs had gotten smaller, but I was still the way I was before. My head shot to the left as I heardv the clunk of feet on the ground. My long white hair flowed behing my like a river as I turned and looked. I saw a flash of red and Found myself on the ground. With someone ontop of me, cutting off my circulation as I looked into his face. It was Grampa. He was scowling, and was angry.

" Where is Seiya Seshomaru? TELL ME! And what have you done to Koga! SAY SOMETHING! " I could feel my body shaking underneath him as My eyes began to burn,a and my heart was burning inside me. My eyes were turning Red, and I couldn't control what my mind was saying, all I knew was angre and all I knew was death…He stood up and looked me over, drwing his sword. I reached out to him, touiching his haori, and using the last of my humility, said something.

" Don't you know me? " I said that and jumped, I jumped in the air and everything that I knew went into shadows. I could feel someone crushing my arms and tieing my too something, but…I couldn't see anything..Everything was red and ..bvloody… So I allowed myself too slip into sleep.

As My eyes opened, I saw clearly and I could see Grampa pacing infornt of me, and Koga tied to a tree a cross form me, He was still asleep. I felt so happy to see my grandfather again as I said something. " Grampa? Grampa? I feeel so starnge… " he jumped at my words and drerew his sword.

" Who are you? Who are you? " He looked scared and so uncertain of what to do.

" it's me…Don't you know who I am? " He dropped his sword on the ground and ran to untieme, I dropped onto him and he grabbed me around the waist, I looked out into the forrest as he held me. " You don't know me…You didn't know me….I…" I looked down at him and pried him off of me. " good bye. " I walked passed him into the forrest. And Confusion filled my head. I didn't think I would ever re cover from the fatal hurt My grandfather had inflicted upon me that day. Why didn't he knbow me? I'm the oinly family he loves, and he didn't even know me…I though to myself as I arrived in the valley.They air stirred my feelings. And I could feel my mind fighting down the demon blood inside of me. But I kept walking, Where? I didn't know. But I soon found out.


End file.
